Knight and Gunner - Lemonade
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: As the title said, it is a mature story with one-shot chapters of Elsword and Rose. Those are their juicy life before or after the current story Knight and Gunner (1. Crimson Romance - LK x CR)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character. I'm just a wandering author who wants to release imagination.**

(A/N: =w= not a good thing to write lemon on first POW(point of view) for Rose, so i have a co-writer help me with this. Good thing she gave me a hand willingly, though i have to help her back at writing her own story.

Thanks for your help, ViskCya AmAgI aka Amagi)

Main Couple: Lord Knight x Crimson Rose

* * *

"It's time."

I still remember the day that made me nervous in my life. I gave the maid a nod and stared back at the mirror for one last look. I pat my cheek to calm myself down because I didn't want to mess up that day and asked my maids to help me fix my dress even though one of them told me that it's perfect. After that, I put flower band attached with while transparent silk on my head and held the boquet of flowers before I stepped out of the room.

Yes, it was my wedding day. I was proposed by Elsword, the man I love, and I couldn't be any happier. Finally I can be with him for my life.

But why was I so nervous? I should be happy that I will get married with Elsword. But no! My heart's beating like hell!

I was lost in thought that I arrived at doubled door, the only obstacle between me and my happiness. I took a deep inhale and let it out to calm down. I can't let him see me nervous. The moment the door opened, the music was played. The hall was filled with various people from both Elrios and my hometown, including Princess and El Search Party, who supported our wedding. They were standing firmly while watching me step by step to Elsword, each gave me a smile.

Raising my head, I met Elsword's crimson eyes. He gave his hand to me which I held and stand directly at each other. He looked so handsome with that white tuxedo, though I wished he kept his red spiky hair because he looked better than straight combed hair.

"You are so beautiful."

That forced my face red from his compliment and could only smiled. Thanks to him, I can reveal my emotion. It used to be a nightmare to me when I showed my emotion, which recalled the tragedy of a civillian. He saved me from my own desperation and needed to express my feeling. That's enough to make me fall for him.

He gave me his hand and I took it. Standing near him made me nervous but excited that I would faint in any second. I waited till the priest finish his speech, though I wished he could get to the point and announce us as husband and wife. His speech made me sleepy.

"Will you, Anna Testarossa, marry this man as your husband, through healthy and sickness?"

His question made me snap out of my daze and quickly responded from my heart.

"Yes, I do."

He turn his gaze to Elsword and asked the same question like he did to me, and he nodded. Once he announced us as husband and wife, I hurriedly claimed his mouth for a deep kiss, which I was longing for. I couldn't hold back the tears of happiness rolling down from my eyes. This is the moment I have been wating for, a beginning of new life.

I broke the kiss and looked at the witnesses as they cheered and applause for us. I couldn't stop my tears and cuddled into his chest with the brightiest smile I had.

Our wedding was well till night that everyone went home. We both moved out to our new home. It was rebuilt and expanded by Red Knight with two floors. Luggage was aleady delivered to our room as well as gifts from everyone. We fell on the bed and took off our redundant clothes. In that moment, he suddenly moved my hair and rubbed my cheek with a soft smile that made my heart racing, my face burning hot when he approached my face and kissed me. His tongue was teasing mine skillfully. I was just lying down and moaned in his mouth while my breasts were being rubbed through clothes.

He parted our kiss, a string of saliva still attached between our tongues. He took off buttons of my dress one by one and I couldn't hide my embarassment when my breasts bounced before him. His fingers began rubbing around and poked my nipples. I felt so lightheaded from his touch, my nipples became harder. He licked one of them wet and sucked it hard while other one was being teased by his fingers.

He released my wet nipple with a slight 'pop' and complimented cute that made me blushed redder and embarrassed. While I was being embarassed by his words, his hand was already on my panties and pressed lightly on my womanhood.

"Kyaa~"

I was so surprised and let out a squeal. He rubbed on it for a few times and and showed me his wet fingers by my juice. After that he rubbed my juice on my nipple and sucked on it again, his right hand sneaking in my panties and thrust his fingers in me. I was caught unprepared when his fingers were moving so fast that my head was blank. After a while, I reached my limit and my back ached as I came on his fingers and wet our bed. I tried regaining my breath after orgasm and watched Elsword pulling his finger out of my womanhood and licked my juices around them before he kissed me again.

He broke the kiss again and sat down below me, he smiled and told me to relax. After that, he claimed my womanhood with his mouth and thrusted inside me. He rubbed and circled around my vagina everywhere, my juice couldn't stop leaking out due to pleasure. My breath was so hot that I could see it in the air. He pulled his head back and teased my clit with his tongue for a short time beforer he stood up and took of his pants to reveal his hard member. He rubbed its head on my womanhood that I braced myself, yet his hands touched my cheeks once again with his eyes on mine, telling me to trust him.

I nodded and relaxed my body a bit. For the next few seconds, his member pierced in my vagina and tore my barrier.

"A..hh…rr~~~"

It hurt too much, like a bullet hit me. The pain reached to my mind that wore me out. My tears were rolling down on my cheeks. He began thrusting in and out slowly, my juice mixed with my blood and spilled on our bed with each thrust.

My mind was spinning and consumed in lust. I couldn't contain my moans and my body was so hot. I reached my hands for him to kiss me again which he did and gave me a hot kiss with our tongue twirling and tasting each other. I begged him to go faster and harder, it's not enough to me and I wanted more. I wanted his hard member piercing my vagina.

I could feel my vagina tightening around his member that I heard him groan and thrusted harder inside me. After a long hot intercourse, I felt his member throbbing as he paced up his thrust, I knew he would come soon. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him come inside me. I wanted a new family with him.

He thrusted inside me one last time and something hot was going deep inside me at the same time I came again on his member. My juice was mixed with his.

We both breathed rapidly. Elsword felt on our bed beside me, sweating covering his body. I giggled and gave him a kiss, which he returned.

"I couldn't wait to have a family with you."

I smiled and laid on his chest, touching his bare skin. We both slowly felt into our sleeps and dreamed of a nice, beautiful future.

* * *

Yuu: First lemon done =w=;; i need a cold shower.

Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO /


End file.
